Harry potter and Emmerdale
by JasonleeScott super fan 1
Summary: Stephanie is old friend of Aaron she falls in love with both Aaron and Robert she is the daughter of Sirius black


Harry potter and Emmerdale

Story: Stephanie is healer she is also Aaron's old friend he knew she is a witch a good one now the wizarding world has open up to the whole of the world what happened he hurts himself she heals him infront of his mom, boyfriend Robert and Adam? Yes Lily and James are still alive

Chapter one Stephanie reunion with Aaron

Aaron was at the bar slipping on a pint while reading the latest letter from his old friend Stephanie Black who he knew is pureblood Witch also one of the best healers since her hidden world has now open up to the Whole wide world she is very dear friend of his she always there when he needs her the most being the daughter of the Head Auror lord Sirius Black she did not tell him but she was coming home to Emmerdale to be with him once again, Aaron still got his eyes on the letter he was reading it again from her he loves reading about what she does for her day then he was starlet on when he felt two slim arms wrapped around his waist he turn his head thinking it was Robert his lover but no there was his old friend.

"Stephanie!" Aaron cried out hugging her close Stephanie laughed while hugging him back "superise Aaron" Stephanie grinned as he pull her onto his lap "why did u not tell me you were coming home!" Aaron said grinning his old friend was back they went into the backroom grinning at each other "you want to do it the last time?" Stephanie replied Aaron chucked as they cuddle on the couch "Stephanie!" Chas cried out Stephanie laughed hugging Chas back pull apart "I can't believe it your back!" Diane said seeing Aaron's old friend Chas look at her seeing she got her healing robes on" you just got back from work?" Chas asked "Yha I have I could not wait to see Aaron again my dad knows I am here he at my apartmement sorting it out with my uncle Remus" Stephanie explained" speaking of that Aaron you remember the last time we hang out that you want to share a apartmement with me?" Stephanie said "Yha I remember why?" Aaron replied "Dad bought me a huge apartment it has seven rooms with all connected bathroom attached to the bedrooms you can have one if you want "Stephanie said "Count me in "Aaron said grinning, " you seeing anyone?" Aaron asked" Nope been too busy with work" Stephanie replied.

There a thud looking up it was her god brother "shit Harry James Potter!" Stephanie growls Harry fell their reaction Aaron caught Harry in his arms after sending Harry home with painkillers potions she flick her wand she was change into comfort cloths Aaron laughed as he had her a cup of a tea just how she like it she smiles at her best friend just then "Aaron" Robert call "In the Back Robert I am not alone" Aaron called out, Robert walked in to see this girl on his mans lap "who this?" Robert asked" Robert meet my old friend Stephanie black" Aaron replied, Stephanie waves while staying on Aaron's lap.

Aaron press his lips against hers she depend the kiss they pull apart" Robert Stephanie will join our relestionstip she is bisexual like you she sed she does not mind being share by two guys" Aaron explained Robert come over and kiss Stephanie passionately before they know it they began making out heavy they ran to Aaron's bedroom which thankly got huge king size bed Stephanie began making out with Aaron getting the conors of his top and pull over his head Aaron did the same " wow you are beautiful" Aaron breathless out Robert unclasp her bra making both men gasped she was stunning her boobs were perfect match it was thanks to Stephanie she can get pregnant with neither their sperm in her Aaron knew she is virgin she told him she wants him to pop her cherry knowing now was the right time for her since she felt she was finally ready Aaron slowly make his way down her chest pulling her panties off she moan feeling Aaron's lips on her chest Robert had locked the door he turn around to see his two lovers he felt himself get hard watching them one of Stephanie's hands ran up and down Aaron 's back, occasionally dragging her nails up and leaving faint red marks in their path. His other hand was wrapped around his lover's beast, giving the same pleasure he was receiving. Aaron prepared himself with lube then slowly enters Stephanie who moan at the touch "shit you so tige Stephanie" Aaron growls out Robert took his boxers off and join his lovers he was kissing Stephanie passionately on the lips then she yelp as Aaron breaks her cherry she felt the pain but did not care she was finally a women they countierd to make passionately love soon they were all sperm and salted "Wow" Aaron said wrapping his arms around his new lover and Robert three of them yawns.

Chapter two Stephanie introduces her lovers to Butterbeer and firewhiskey

The next morning the newly lovers Chas was shock not only Aaron come down but with him was both Stephanie and Robert holding each other hands her taw fell open " you like together?" Chas found herself asking "Yha" Aaron replied "Steph your mobile been going of like mad" Chas said Stephanie's eyes went wild she grab her mobile she look at it" Shit!" Stephanie said seeing the text" what wrong?" Robert asked " Harry's wife who is Ginny just give birth last night to my godson James Sirius Potter that why it been going off" Stephanie replied she sends Harry a text back she gets reply less than a min her mobile vibrated she look at it

 _ **H: haha Steph its ok come at the weekend to meet your godson**_

 _ **S: Haha Harry yha sure unless I am not busy with my boyfriends yes I am dating both Robert and Aaron x love you god brother.**_

"Aww I did not know you were becoming a godmother" Chas said, "Yha Harry is my god brother is my dad's godson we grew up together I am one month older then Harry I was born on 22rd of June 1981" Stephanie replied " what does Harry do for his job" Chas asked" Harry is a auror he is working under my dad since my Dad support my chose to become a healer other words a doctor thankly I got time off for the rest of the year I been working so hard my boss told me to take much need break I still get paid through " Stephanie explained then she kiss Aaron on the lips then she did the same with Robert, " wow how old are you?" Aaron asked himself was only 21" 20 years old" Stephanie replied then she grab one of the butterbeer bottles which Aaron got Sirius to put in the frigid for her she open it took a long drink from it" what you drinking?" Chas asked seeing the bottle in Stephanie's hands" butterbeer its beef for us in the wizarding world hell we have only one whiskey its Firewhiskey its strong u can feel the burn in your throat" Stephanie explained.

"Ooh I see can we try it?" Aaron asked gushing to himself, Robert and Chas" Yha Harry gotta me bottle he give me it from the moment I agreed to be his son's godmother just warn you not drink it fast or you will choke on it it's that strong I am used to it the burning from it" she add on" can we see it?" Robert asked Stephanie pull out the bottle "you want to see how I drink it? get one of the shots glasses you gotta need them" Stephanie smirked as she said that she pour the shots four of them Aaron, Robert and Chas took one each she took the last one then they watches as Stephanie took her shot without choking on it "Jeez I forgot how well that stuff burns in your throat" Stephanie said feeling the burn the other did they choked "Bloody Hell!" Aaron said lucky Liv was on holiday to visit her mom in Dublin Ireland, "how is it you did not choke on it?" Aaron asked" I been drinking it from age 17 that the age for us in the wizarding world for us to become Adults "Stephanie explained, Aaron nods smiling "what the" Chas said pointing to her hair" Oh I am metamorphmagus its really rare in the wizarding world I can change my hair and eyes at will I was born with it" Stephanie explained.

Chapter three naps

Stephanie fell onto the couch in the backroom she was exustard she just got home from a long night shift at the hospital through she is off she got called in to do one last shift before she went onto her leave, Aaron walked in after working again at the scrap yard to see his lover on the couch she look worn out it was only 12pm Aaron make himself a sandwich then sit next to Stephanie who rest her head on his shoulder she soon drifted off to sleep Aaron wrapped his arm around her he shift now her head was now resting on his lap he ran a hand through her black hair while she doze on his lap.

Chapter four Chas, Liv, Aaron and Robert get to see Stephanie heal a wound on her Dad's chest

Stephanie walk into the pub smiling she saw Aaron nursing a pint she walk over and wrapped her arms around his waist " Hey hun" Aaron said giving her quick kiss it shock Adam who was next to him" how was your visited with Harry?" Aaron asked "Amazing Little James is spitting image of him" Stephanie replied, Adam smiles "Who you?" Adam" I am both Aaron and Robert's girlfriend Stephanie Black" Stephanie replied then charges her black hair to bubblegum pink Aaron smiled he loves her. Aaron chucked just as they about to go into the backroom someone calls to Stephanie they turn around.

"Moony what you doing here?" Stephanie said greeting her honour uncle" it's your dad he got bit of deep wound on his chest I manage to stop the bleeding but he wants you to have look to see if you can heal it" Remus replied "Bring him here I be in the backroom with Robert, Adam and Aaron "Stephanie said while she agreed the four of them were in the backroom, Stephanie grab her healing bag and wand "Who was that guy?" Robert asked" that was my uncle Remus he is my Dads best friend since their school years at Hogwarts "Stephanie explained.

Stephanie and guys look up as Remus brought Sirius into backroom Stephanie gush him quickly onto a chair she cut his top with a cutting charm everyone gasped at the deep wound on Sirius's chest she began mutting spells moving her wand around Sirius hissed in pain as she countierd to heal his wound "not my fault Dad what on earth did you do get that wound like that!" Stephanie mutted as she counited heal her dad Moria and Cain walked in as Stephanie countierd to heal her dad, "there now drink this!" Stephanie said forcing her dad to drink a painkiller potion.

Chapter four Stephanie has special superise for her lovers

Stephanie and her dad been talking in secret arranging an special superise for her lovers she told them be ready and pack for two weeks she refused to tell them why they be leaving at 6:30pm that night Aaron and Robert look at each other in shockness they wonder their girl got planned she brushed them off saying her dad, George and Harry and Her Uncle James and Ron will help Adam with the scrap yard while they are away, Stephanie held back a smirk she knew her dad gotta her uncle Prongs to help them get the superise ready she arrived just before half 6pm to see her lovers packed she told them they do not need Aaron's car cause her car was at the secret location " ok grab this" Stephanie said holding the portkey she told them to grab their suitcases and hold them tie she did not have her logiest since her dad took hers already to the secret place the boys did she sed to the password" Moony Padfoot and Prongs" Stephanie said the portkey evicted " let go" Stephanie said the boys did still holding their bags they land on the ground with a thump but Stephanie walked from the air landing infront of the she help them up they turn to see a lake house it was huge " blimy!" Robert and Aaron said looking at the house "welcome to our vacation home Dad letting us it we can stay as long as we want" Stephanie says soon they ended up sharing the huge master bedroom cause it got huge bathroom as well.

That night Stephanie took a shower thankly her dad had gotta the another model it has now three shower heads she was leaning agaisted the shower wall letting the war water run down her back relaxing her body she felt the shower door open she was not bother looking plus she did not feel so well she threw up few mins before she got into the shower but she finger it must be Aaron or Robert she felt hands on her back" Baby?" Aaron asked he had notice she did not come down for dinner "Mmm hey "Stephanie said not opening her eyes she was not feeling so good she did not know why" you ok?" Aaron asked" Yha just not feel so good I threw up few mins ago" she admits.

"Oh hun why did you not tell me or Robert" he said began washing her body to help her" I do not know it just caught me off guard "she admits soon they were out before they could leave Stephanie felt her stomach larch she bent onto her knees leaning over the toilet she started to heave Aaron make sure the towel was wrapped around his waist tige now bending by Stephanie's holding her hair and rubbing her back in clicles while Robert come up to see what going on" she is ok Aaron" Robert asked wince as Stephanie heave again" she not feeling so well Baby can you go and get anit-nausea potion, fever reduce potion for her? You should find them they got labels on them" Aaron said Robert nods Stephanie manages to stops throwing up wipe her mouth with a tissue she flushed the toilet she was weak Aaron help her to the bedroom he dressed quickly, Stephanie smile weakly as Aaron dress her into pjs help her to lay down under the covers she shivers from the fever Aaron make sure she had gather huge bucket incase she gets sick, Stephanie shivers again as Robert walked in with the potions luckily he brought alot with him Stephanie gulp down the fever one then anit nausea.

Few days they did nothing just relax since Stephanie was recovering from her illness, Stephanie felt much better, she look at her lovers as Aaron cooks this breakfast they were happy that she was finally felt much better then she had been the past days, Stephanie smiled at her lovers as they dig in, washing the plates they went into the live room Stephanie wash up her plates she left the kitchen she decide to take a shower since she was sweaty from her illness soon she was in it washing her body giving herself full cleanness body when the shower door open income Aaron and Robert they had decide to join her Aaron begins to wash her back she moans quietly as Aaron wash her back merlin he had wonder hands Stephanie smiled as Aaron work on her back she turn her head to Robert who was washing his own body when he felt her glaze on him he smiled at her she smiled back she grab her strawberry scented shampoo Aaron took the shampoo squeeze some into his hands he close the lid then began scrubbing the shampoo through his lovers black hair.

Chapter five Stephanie is in surgery

Aaron and Robert look at each other in worry they were worried Stephanie yet had to come home from her work until Sirius Burst into the backroom" Sirius!" Aaron said "look Stephanie been rush into surgery she got shot in her arm while she was defending James from a gunman Lily is doing the surgery doing the best she can Stephanie has lost bit of blood I got to give her a blood transform into her once she is out of the surgery" Sirius burled out "Oh shit" Aaron said grabbing his waterproof jacket Robert grab his leather jacket Aaron quickly writes a note for Chas or Liv to find it Sirius grab their hands and aparated them to St Mongo hospital.

Sirius lead them to the privet room were Stephanie will be wheel in after her surgery waiting there was James, Ginny, Harry and Remus "what they doing here" James asked "they are Stephanie's boyfriends they in a three-way awesome relestionstip" Sirius explained just then a bed was wheel in on it was Stephanie was completely uncousnise very pale due to loss blood she had lost from the wound "Oh my god Stephanie!" Aaron said feeling the tears escaped his eyes seeing how pale and weak his girlfriend was.

With Chas, Paddy and Liv

They come into the backroom noticing neither Aaron or Robert were there Chas spots the note she reads it out loud

 _ **Chas, Liv and Paddy**_

 _ **Look Stephanie been rush into surgery she had been shot in her arm she lost a bit of blood while she was defending James Harry's dad from a gunman Sirius is giving her blood transforming once she is out her godmother is doing best as she can we will call to give you a update but please not worry she in the best care at moment we are at the wizarding world hospital St Mangos**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Aaron and Robert x**_

"Oh my gosh hope she is ok" Chas said Paddy nods looking worried "Wizarding world?" Liv asked confused Chas begins to explain all about the wizarding world how Sirius and Stephanie are pure blood wizard and witch how Sirius is the head of Aurors how his daughter Stephanie is healer by the end of it" Wow" Paddy said.

Back with Aaron and Robert and Sirius

They all now waiting for Stephanie to come around Aaron was now holding Stephanie's hand suddenly aaron felt a squeeze on his hand they look up as Stephanie's eyes flick open "Stephanie!" Aaron and Robert said together smiling "hey " Stephanie replied weakly Sirius sighed of relief as he left the room to contract James to let him know Stephanie is finally a wake.

Chapter five Dinner at Potter manor staying for two weeks

Stephanie told Adam, Victoria, Aaron, Robert, Moria, Cain and Chas and Liv they been invited to dinner at potter manor which did not superise herself about it she told them to be ready by 6pm and make sure they got cloths for two weeks as well she told them not wear nothing fancy just casually cloths will do she walked into the backroom" ok hold onto this place" Stephanie said holding the portkey book everyone did Stephanie spoke the words" Potter manor" Stephanie said active the portkey everyone held their suitcases as tige soon they were in the live room" Stephanie you want a drink?" James asked " Yha please uncle prongs" Stephanie replied James went to get himself and his god-daughter a butterbeer, Moria look at the walls to see alot of moving pictures of baby Harry and his parents aka Lily and James include Stephanie with her dad, there one special one there was a picture of herself with Lily and James their arms wrapped around Stephanie and Harry as child Stephanie in James's arms and Lily had her hands wrapped around Harry it was taken the day before they had first left for Hogwarts after dinner Stephanie had grabbed bertie Bott's _Every Flavour_ every favour jelly beans " what that?" Robert asked his lover "Bertie bott's every flavour jelly beans I mean it it has every favour include vomit favour" Sirius explained "Wow" Aaron said Stephanie took one it was green "Mmm Apple" Stephanie said.

The next morning "Were Stephanie" Aaron asked about half 10 in the morning "she at the quidditch pitch with her dad they playing catch the Quaffle" Lily explained 10 mins later Sirius and Stephanie walk in then she greet her lovers with a passionately kiss each for them both they pull back Sirius smiled Lily quickly checks Stephanie's arm she smile in relief Stephanie smile back her wound had finally done healing there was no scar in the place they were in the live room Stephanie held Aaron's hand as herself, Aaron and Robert snuggle together " Steph you show them?" Sirius asked Stephanie leap up without warning she turn into a german shapered dog she change back that shock them she wicked at Aaron and Robert who smile at their girl Stephanie turn her head to her dad when they hear her name being call out they look up!" what you doing here!" Stephanie hissed at her ex seeing her shoulders tensed up Aaron and Robert put themselves by her side.

That morning the following day after the Stephanie took down her ex by kicking him out Aaron yawed pulling up the duvet and curling up comfortably Stephanie walked in wearing a silk nightdress she climb into the bed curling up into Aaron's side resting her head on Aaron's bare shoulder Aaron roll onto his side looking at her" you so perfect Stephanie how is it me and Robert are lucky to have you in our lives" Aaron said ticking a bit of her hair behide her " I do not know I am going to take a shower" Stephanie replied, she did 10 mins later she come out with the towel wrapped turgid around her body Robert was also now a wake was cuddling with Aaron when she walked back in which make him and Aaron drooling over her wet body she took her wand she waves it instantly her damp black hair was now dry she slips her panties on then took the towel off putting on her bra " Aaron can u clasp this on the last one the hooks?" Stephanie call out over her should Aaron nods he got out of bed and did what she want him to do she pull on her black skinny jeans she the pull on a red thank top slipping it over her head Aaron and Robert were superise how muscles she is hell she has a six pack on her chest" you better get ready aunty Lily sed Breakfast will be ready really soon" Stephanie told her guys, all of them were now in the kitchen Lily laughed at them smiling big.

That afternoon Robert was sorting out the paperwork in James's office he decide to take a break and to go look for his boyfriend and girlfriend he walk downstairs as he saw Lily closing the door to the live room quietly " hey Lily what going on?" Robert said Lily jumped when she heard Roberts voice" Aaron and Stephanie are fast asleep they were watching a movie when they drifted off they asleep on the loveseat so I place a blanket over of them and switch off the TV so they could rest in peace it was amazing to see them relax in each other present Stephanie is alot happier with you both even Sirius noticed it too" Lily replied Robert quietly steps into the live room soon enough he saw on the loveseat both his lovers slumping on it in each other's arms he could see what Lily mean they both look so relax and peaceful with each other he smiled to himself as he counited to watch them Stephanie slowly woke up a hour later " hey baby" Robert said noticing her movement.

That night Stephanie curling up by Aaron's side resting her head on his shoulder " Stephanie this place is amazing" Moria said from cuddling with Cain Adam brought victoria with him " Yha I know right James is my godfather and his wife Lily is my godmother" Stephanie replied "Steph you want another drink?" James call out from cuddling with his wife Lily" Sure uncle Prongs" Stephanie replied" Dora" James call out a pop was heard "Yes Master James?" Dora the house elf "four more butterbeef please for myself, my goddaughter her dad and Remus" James order soon the four in question got their drinks Sirius smiled "Steph how you been?" Lily asked her goddaughter " Amazing being with Aaron and Robert change my life for the better" Stephanie replied Aaron and Robert blushed at Stephanie's declare "Stephanie someone been demanding you" Harry said Stephanie giggled as she took her godson into her arms lucky she had make sure her black hair was short so James jr could not grab it " hello sweety" Stephanie said hugging her godson while she bounce him on her lap soon James was now fast asleep in his nursery the one lily had for him when he stays over" was that James ?" Chas asked" Yha James is Harrys son" Stephanie replied Aaron smiled again Adam look at them "Stephanie could I take a picture for the family album" Lily asked grabbing a wizard camera" yha sure aunty Lily" Stephanie said Aaron wrapped his arms around both Stephanie and Robert as Lily took three pictures of it.

"Stephanie you gotta play it?" James asked gushing to the grand piano that was sitting in the corner Stephanie went to it and lift the keys cover up" it been a while but I think I can "Stephanie replied Aaron sit next to her then she began playing Lily come over with James Stephanie begin singing Lily soon join in with James they were singing you are the music in me she began playing again this time she was singing start of something new with Aaron.

Chapter six Chrissie and Becky meet their match in Stephanie black

Stephanie was with Aaron and Robert when the nothing but good family the white sisters walked in Stephanie press her lips against Robert then she did the same with Aaron " what the hell" Chrissie said Stephanie's eyes narrow at the bitch of Roberts ex wife " what you little slut!" Stephanie sapped Chrissie's taw fell open so did Bexs Obliviate!" Stephanie says as she pointed her wand at both of them Chrissie and Bex's eyes went wide as the spell hits them all of their memoires of Robert were gone the two sisters left the pub in daze "What spell was that?"chas asked" its gets get rid of people's memories I got rid of Robert in their minds they won't able remember him at all" Stephanie replied.

Chapter seven Aaron & Adam & Victoria with Stephanie to hang out

Robert is away on a business trip meaning Aaron and Stephanie were alone for three weeks Stephanie walked in after her morning shift at St Mongo hospital Aaron must of hear her cause he look at the door he was not alone but Victoria and Adam were with him" Hey baby" Aaron said "Hey Hi Adam and victoria "Stephanie replied she walked to were Aaron was sitting he looks at her then pats his lap she sit on his lap" how was work?" Adam asked" crazy as hell I been rush off my feet all morning" Stephanie replied as lean against Aaron's muscle chest "Wow what your job?" Victoria asked" I am healer other words a doctor" Stephanie replied felt the throbbing in her head that felt like a ton of bricks was being dropped on her head "what was that?" Aaron asked "Pain killer potion I got one hell of a headache we have one for everything fever, Anit- Nausea, Hangover potion u name it we have it!" Stephanie replied" Dad come to see me" Stephanie add on " how come" Adam asked She show them the ring on her hand " is that what I think it is?" Aaron asked "Yha the office heir of the black family if something happens to my dad I will inherit everything he owns" Stephanie replied" I am gotta get change I be back" Stephanie said she ran upstairs to Aaron her and Robert's bedroom thanks to her magic she made the room alot bigger with Aaron and his best friend and Adam's wife

"She look bit worn out" Adam comment as he watches Stephanie "She is last night she was baby-sitting for James and his wife Lily they had another baby boy few months ago "Aaron replied few mins later Stephanie return her hair was wet but she flick her wand it was dry, Aaron laughed "so Stephanie how much money do you have?" Adam asked" Erm "Stephanie replied "how much baby?" Aaron asked" you need know my family does way back in the wizarding world my family is the second riches along side with the potters" Stephanie replied" Blimy that alot of money" Aaron breath out "Yha Dad is sorting it out so u victoria, Adam and Robert can have access to our bank which in a vault" Stephanie replies "So Steph what you doing tomorrow?" Adam asked" it's my Dad's birthday today" Stephanie replied" How old is he turning" Aaron asked" 32" Stephanie replied "I help I got get him something" Aaron said Adam nods he instated they throw party for her father she agreed "I better get James" Stephanie said pulling out one of the mirrors two way.

"Prongs" Stephanie spoke Adam, Aaron and Victoria about to tell that not a way to contract her uncle when James's face appeared they gasped Stephanie told her uncle the plan he agreed to keep Sirius busy for them they hand up soon they began putting up bananas on the walls with Happy birthday Sirius on it Chas begins to help too Adam told victoria to bake a chocolate cake knowing it was Sirius's favorite cake to eat Diane walked in to find her stepson Robert, Stephanie and Aaron sorting out balloons for Stephanie's dad birthday party "Stephanie" Remus and Lily called out soon the place was finished Lily send word to James Stephanie and her lovers hidden behide the bar with Lily and Remus soon the birthday boy and James walked in everyone jump from their hidden places!" SUPERISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS/PADFOOT/DAD!"Everyone yelled Sirius jumped in shock looking around he had grain more friends thanks to his daughter now the Dingles were their extra family include the Bartons too!, Stephanie smiles at her dad as she give him a big hug soon the party was starting up everyone have having a brash Sirius grinning as he got himself a larger he looks over his shoulder to see his daughter curling up into Aaron' side Stephanie grinned at her dad from where she was sitting Aaron turn his head to Stephanie pecking her on the lips she depend the kiss they pull apart

Chapter eight a holiday

Stephanie decide herself, Adam, Aaron, Robert and Victoria need a vacation so she brought five tickets to Disneyland in Paris " Bloody hell!" Aaron said seeing the tickets in his girls hands" yha there two for Adam and Victoria as well I through the 5 of us need a break from this Villach" Stephanie replies "how we getting there?" Robert asked even Adam and victoria were stunned" Dad owns a privet jet so we can used that" Stephanie replied, "this amazing!" Adam said.

Few days later they were on the plane flying to Disneyland "what car u will be driving?" Victoria asked" the latest model of the newest BMW Dad hire it for us" Stephanie replied, Stephanie smiled "I can't wait it to see where we are staying at" Aaron said indeed she refused to tell them were Aaron try to get her to tell them but she refused all she sed it was superise were they were staying at.

Soon they arrived at the place plus it was five mins away from Disneyland their taw fell open when they saw the villa soon they were outside joining the sun by their own pool Stephanie grinned at Aaron as she took of her top realving a black and white strip bikini "Whoa!" Robert and Aaron to drooling over her body "no way is that sixth pack on your chest" Aaron said Stephanie nods grinning "How?" Adam asked he even superise about it" gym near my workplace I go there three times each day morning Lunch and evening "Stephanie replied "that great what else you do" victoria asked" I sometimes have a duel with my god-brother Harry" Stephanie replied " cool wait duel?" Adam said" Yha it's how we duel bad wizards or witches I sometimes help out Harry's auror team" Stephanie replied Aaron chucked "you be superise" Stephanie add on then she driver into the water without warning Adam who was in the water she come up and ducked Adam under the water he come up spurring "you cheeky devil "Adam spurring out Aaron laughed at them as he took off his top

The next morning Stephanie is worried about Aaron so was Robert

Aaron laid back down when he felt the throbbing in his head that felt like a ton of bricks was being dropped on his head Stephanie walked in " here baby" Stephanie said handing Aaron two painkiller pills and glass of water. Aaron now asleep back downstairs

"Is Aaron ok?" Adam asked" No he got bad headache I give him some painkillers" Stephanie replied.

Chapter nine seeing Stephanie working on Sirius's motorbike

"You had seen Stephanie?" Aaron asked James "yha she in the garage working on her Dads motorbike he been having trouble to get it to start and she used to be mechanic she work like 3 days a week Albus change her time-table she attend lessons on Monday, tue and wedsday she had weekend and thursday and Friday to work but she always did her homework on wedsday nights" James replied "I did not know that!" Adam comment they walk into the garage to see Stephanie lenting over the engine fixing it with her sparer "did u finger out what wrong with it?" Sirius asked watching his daughter" Yha the fuel tank is blocked "Stephanie replied Sirius grab something to catch the fuel Stephanie cleans it she was getting cover in oil and gease but she did not care she countierd to work on the bike when she caught Aaron's glaze "hang on" Stephanie said wiping her hands on a cloth.

Sirius nods Aaron Robert and Adam walk over" How come u never told us u used to be a Mechanic?" Adam asked "it never come up Adam "Stephanie said siding under her dads bike she began fixing a leak in the fuel tank "Aaron pass me the sparer please" Stephanie said knowing she need change the fuel tank soon she was done" try now Dad" Stephanie said Sirius did the Engine roar to life " thanks sweetie" Sirius said " I am going to take a shower I am cover in oil and gease" Stephanie replied she left " she did amazing job" Sirius said cutting the engine of his bike.

Chapter ten Christmas

Robert, Aaron and Stephanie been roped into helping decoction the pub thanks to Stephanie's magic it was done by lunch time Aaron watches his now fiancées aka Stephanie and Robert turns out its allow to marry two people in Stephanie's world Sirius put it as new rule it worked Aaron smiled Stephanie smiled back soon they were in Aaron's car to do some christmas shopping "this amazing" Aaron said Stephanie nods making sure she got her Gringotts credit card it will help her grain access to the blank without drawing money " Steph so what u getting padfoot" Robert asked looking at her" he needs a new leather jacket I am getting it customize to have his name on the back " Stephanie replied " Wow" Aaron said as he park his car and got the parking ticket they began walking around Stephanie smiled to herself when they bump into James and Lily! Stephanie drags her godmother into a shop to find something for her boyfriends James chucked as he gush Aaron and Robert into another store.

They went to a cafe to get hot drinks Aaron paid Stephanie's drink a hot cup of tea she smiled as she took a slip "so what the plan for christmas day?" Lily asked "we be at the manor for christmas dinner we probably doing the presents with Adam and Victoria" Aaron explained Stephanie agreed she squeeze Aaron's hand "Just realise Adam will be your bro for real Aaron" Robert comment "my god you so right since he is married to your sister Victoria" Aaron replied "Who Adam?" James asked" Aaron's best mate he owns a business with Him the holy Scrap "Robert explained Stephanie excuse herself to use the bathroom Lily went with her leaving the three men to bond more.

Chapter 11 Stephanie got month off from work

Stephanie slowly woke up yawning has she is strength her body out she slowly sit up rubbing her eyes as Aaron walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist" hey sweetie "Aaron said as he began pulling on some clean boxers noticing she just woke up "hi hun" Stephanie replied she shivers as she climbed out of the warm bed Aaron notice he help her into his bathrobe they share a passionately kiss they pull apart "you ok Hunny?" Aaron asked stroking her cheek "Yeah" Stephanie replied as she began changing onto her everyday cloths they walked downstairs hand in hand they walked in " Morning love" Chas said " Morning Mom/Chas" they replied as Aaron did Stephanie a cuppa of tea" don't you have work?" Chas asked" Nope I got the month off" Stephanie replied " I will never get used to fact you dating Stephanie and robert Aaron" Liv said as she left to go to school Aaron shakes his head as he press his lips against Stephanie's head" Adam given me some time off from work he knows I been working too hard lately so we do what we want " Aaron said as he hands Stephanie a bacon sandwich " How about we have a lazy day and watch movies all day?" Stephanie suggests Aaron nods they went back to the bedroom and curled up on the bed watching the new Captain America Civil War movie. Few hours later robert come home he walked to his aaron and Stephanie's bedroom he slowly open it to find both his lovers slumping in each other arms.

The next morning

Stephanie laid back down on the bed when she felt the throbbing in her head that felt like a ton of bricks was being dropped on her head" What wrong baby?" Robert has come up to see why she did not come she groan while rubbing her temples "my head is hurting like hell" she mumbles "aww Aaron is not feeling well neither he just been sick in the toilet" Robert tells her then Aaron come in holding large bucket in his hands he did look sick so was Stephanie due to her bad headache" what wrong with her?" Aaron asked as he place the bucket his side of the bed and climb in he saw her holding her head and was rubbing her temples " She got really bad headache she not feeling well neither cause of it" Robert replied" Someone needs tell Adam I won't be in" Aaron mumbles Robert left to do it Aaron close his eyes he felt Stephanie curling up into his side he sighed he felt awful now his girlfriend got bad headache he knew from past expiration that she gets weak as bug and really not feeling well with it both of them drifted off to sleep.

In between naps Aaron become sick Stephanie be by his side rubbing his back she seem to get better but she refused to leave his side he is glad for it she knew how to deal with him when he is unwell she had deal with him when he was sick in the past. "Aaron I am getting u the anit-nausea potion it should settle your need to be sick every time you wake up" Stephanie said she accio the potion she helps him drink it he felt it kick it the nausea finally settle down for him to rest better.

Chapter12 Stephanie's birthday

Aaron and Robert grinned at each other they had been secret arranging Stephanie's birthday party they decide to have it in the pub right now she was visiting Jackson's grave he had been like her big brother when he was alive they knew she need the time she does breakdown every time she goes to the grave they asked adam to kept eye out for her if she suddenly returns. Stephanie wiped her eyes as she laid two red roses on Jackson's grave her finger ran over his name," Stephanie" Harry was behide her" Harry what you doing here" Stephanie replied wripping her eyes again with her coat selves " here" Harry said handing her the resurrection stone" what?" Stephanie said " just think of Jackson his ghost form will appeared u can keep the stone so Aaron can talk to Jackson too Happy birthday" Harry replied handing her her gift from himself, Ginny and James then he was gone, Adam arrived " you ok Steph?" Adam asked" Yeah can you get Aaron for me I need him for bit?" Stephanie said still wiping her eyes Adam did then Aaron arrived Adam left to help Robert with the superise.

"Baby what wrong?" Aaron asked" can we go somewhere privet?" Stephanie asked he nods they soon in the field away from the Villach Stephanie held the stone in her hands she thought of Jackson she hear aaron gasp she open her eyes " Jackson!" Aaron gasped Jackson stood in his ghost form smiling" what how?" Aaron said" Harry is the master of death he give me the resurrection to keep for good so me and you able to talk to Jackson when we want to" Stephanie replied mouth tell u about it later to Aaron who nods "aaron" Jackson said he look at his formal lover then his lil sis who smiled to him. " Jackson you hav't no idea how much we missed you" Stephanie whispered as tear escaped her eyes " Oh Steph I been watching over you both I am so proud of you both but the way Happy birthday" Jackson said they sit down on the field" thanks" Stephanie replied then she remember Harry's present she open the card" Merlin pants!" Stephanie said when she got to the end of the card" what?" Jackson asked" Harry open up a Charity in your memory I did not see that coming" Stephanie replied "you're kidding me?" Jackson said "Nope no way!" Stephanie replied, "What?" Aaron said" Ginny found a spell that can bring Jackson back alive she writes it down for me" Stephanie said "Merlin Beard!" Jackson said" She sed she told my dad about it he sed once you are alive again he gotta blood adopt you so no one can finger out how you are alive again you be Jackson Black since Jackson Walsh is dead" Stephanie replied "you ready Jackson?" Stephanie add on hearing a pop knowing it was Sirius" do it!" Jackson said Stephanie point her wand she sed the spell it hits Jackson then was flash of light it was gone "Wow" Jackson said grinning Sirius quickly blood adopts Jackson soon Jackson was now Stephanie's older brother Sirius was gone.

"Steph open the present from Harry" Aaron said Stephanie nods she opens " Sweet Merlin pants" Stephanie said starling at the stuff she pull put a new leather jacket with her name on the back, she pull out matching leather gloves " Wow" Aaron says " How can he ?" Jackson said" afford it? you hav't no idea how rich you are now" Stephanie replied" huh" Jackson said" Jackson our family go way back in the wizarding world we are the second rich family behide the potters which is Harry his wife Ginny and their son James" Stephanie explained" wow" Jackson said grinning "Baby we need get going Robert has superise for you" Aaron said three of them walk to the pub Stephanie wearing her new leather jacket.

They walked in "SUPERISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEPHANIE!" everyone shouts they were stunned to see another guy by Aaron" everyone this my older brother Jackson Black" Stephanie said Jackson shook their hands the music began playing Robert and Stephanie begin dancing then kissing her he pull back spins her into Aaron's arms " you ok baby?" Aaron asked as he has rest his head on top of his "this gotta be the best birthday ever!" Stephanie grinned Sirius sapped pictures on his phone; Aaron smiled as his press his lips against her head.

Chapter 13 Aaron is sick with the flu

"Baby you ok? You look pale" Stephanie said from she was sitting at the next thing she saw Aaron bolted to the bathroom with his hand covering his mouth she leap up and ran after him to rub his back. Aaron felt bile rise in his throat and immediately knew he was going to be sick, he made a run for the bathroom getting there just in time to hurl into the toilet and empty the contents of his stomach. He hear footsteps next thing he know he felt hands on his back he knew instantly it was Stephanie she must of heard him she got some time off work since her boss allowed her to have it off, Stephanie rub his back in clicles "easy Aaron" Stephanie says she help him to lean against the bathtub she grab her wand "baby?" Aaron said sounding hoarse" easy Baby I am going take your tempering" Stephanie replied she wave her wand" Oh 100 and three you got the flu bug" Stephanie told him softly he nods nods " take drink this but in small tips so it won't upset your stomach" Stephanie told him as she left the bathroom to sort him out a bucket and other stuff she needed she took inmort potion to protect her from catching the bug, She come back and flushed the toilet for him she let him lent on her as he raised out his mouth with toothpaste and mint mouthwash she took him downstairs were she had set up him a bed on the couch which look bigger then he remember.

Stephanie must used her magic to make the couch look extra comfort for him he lay down she place the blanket over him she change a old book into a large buckle for him she add the self-cleaning spell and fresh air spell to it as well when it been used it will empty itself. Aaron felt himself drifted off to sleep Stephanie work on couple of reports keeping close eye on Aaron who had woken to threw up three times but each time she was there holding the bucket under his mouth" Aaron?" Robert call out" In here the back love" Stephanie called back as she place the rewet flannel on Aaron's front head his fever is finally going down, Robert walked in to see worn out Stephanie and a sleeping sick look Aaron" what wrong with him" Robert said giving her kiss " he got the flu bug he threw up about 4 times I been doing housework and help him out to hold the buckle when he has to threw up" Stephanie explained leaning into Robert's arms she grab the cough med for Aaron she gently shook him a wake " Baby it's time for you take your meds again" Stephanie said Aaron nods he felt too weak to do it himself" How did u know to deal with him?" robert asked "I had deal with it with him when he was sick in the past" Stephanie replied.

"You try something to eat baby?" Stephanie asked he nods she warm up the soup she had make for him earlier she brought over Aaron was leaning against the back of the couch she began slowly feeding him small bits at time so it did not upset his stomach Liv and Chas walked in but seeing sick aaron being feed soup by Stephanie, Aaron manages to hold down the soup to much relief of Stephanie and Robert.

Chapter 14 having a lazy day

Robert had to get up to go to work he was quiet since Stephanie become unwell during the night she got the stomach bug when he look at Aaron's side neither Stephanie or Aaron were there then he hear retching from the bathroom he sighed he knew immediately it was Stephanie once again was throwing up into the toilet Aaron must be with her rubbing her back


End file.
